


Welcome Home

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Fleur is nervous about meeting Hermione’s parents.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/gifts).



> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 18: [Holiday Cheer](https://imgur.com/PDcW710)  
>      -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 18: exchanging gifts  
>      -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 18: [shoveling](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/103490.jpg)  
>      -my [](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ladiesbingo**](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) [Round 6 card](https://rebecca-selene.dreamwidth.org/111588.html) prompt: wild card (light-hearted)  
>      -prompt: Fleur/Hermione, meet the parents fluff, from [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/)**CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines**

As they approached Hermione's parents' house from the nearby hidden Apparition point, Fleur's pace slowed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She adjusted the heavy bag of gifts on her shoulder. Normally she would have shrunk it for travel—normally she would have gained permission to Apparate directly into the house, too—but the Christmas party included Muggle family members and friends who didn't know about magic.

"I am going to mess up," Fleur declared with such conviction that for a moment Hermione believed her.

Then Hermione shook her head. "You? Mess up what?"

Fleur wrung her gloved hands. "I will do magic. Or at least mention something I should not. And your parents will ‘ate me. Oh, I did not even think to bring something for dessert!" She clapped her palms over her cheeks, eyes wide, and looked ready to bolt.

Hermione set down the bag and pulled Fleur into her arms. "Love, we talked about this. Any accidental talk of magic you can say came from a book you read. My parents are dentists. They aren't much on sweets. And they'll have more than enough food," she continued before Fleur could protest that she could have brought something savory instead. "Besides, the gifts we did bring are breaking my back. We aren't inconsiderate guests."

Fleur chuckled. "You always lay things out so logically."

"Are you convinced?"

"I still think zey will ‘ate me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, took Fleur's hand, and hefted the bag. "No, they won't. Come on."

They rounded a corner, and Hermione saw her father shoveling snow in front of the house. "Hi, Dad!" She let go of Fleur's hand to wave at him.

"Hermione!" He dropped the shovel and greeted his daughter. "And this must be the famous flower of your heart." He kissed Fleur on both cheeks, leaving her dazed and red-faced. "Welcome, come in."

Fleur glanced at the shovel. "Thank you. Perhaps I can assist with ze snow...?"

"No, no." Hermione's father waved away the offer. "I'm nearly done, and the exercise is good for me." He patted his belly and winked. "Besides, your mother can’t wait to see you both."

Hermione gratefully set the bag down in the entrance hall just as her mother appeared from the living room. She burst into a smile and hugged Hermione, then turned to hug Fleur. "It is so nice to finally meet you, dear. Welcome home."

Hermione felt a warmth rising in her at the blissful happiness on Fleur's face.

"Hermione, you remember our neighbors the Baxters, don't you? Everyone's drinking champagne in the living room. You should get some before they finish it off."

Hermione tugged the bag one last time. "Great, and I'll put these under the tree."

"Are those all gifts? My, you've outdone yourself, ladies. We'll exchange after dinner, which should be ready in an hour or so."

"Ees there anything I can ‘elp with?" Fleur asked.

Hermione's mother opened her mouth to decline, but when Hermione gave her a pointed look from over Fleur's shoulder, she said instead, "I could use some help with basting the turkey, actually."

Dinner that night was a celebratory feast, bubbling champagne mixing with heavy food (Hermione was right about the amount available), the buzz of chatter, and a warmth so cozy Hermione found herself drifting off during pudding. After staying quiet for the first hour, Fleur got into an animated conversation with Hermione's mother about the latest fashion and blossomed after that, participating in the discourse as if she'd been part of the family all along. Lips curved in a smile, fingers curled around a mug of hot chocolate, Hermione watched idly as Fleur taught a family friend a few words of French.

When Hermione's father called everyone to the living room to open gifts, Fleur leaned over to Hermione and, under the cover of the movement of bodies to the other room, whispered, "Eet ees going well, yes? I ‘ave not made a mistake."

Hermione pecked her on the cheek. "You're perfect."  



End file.
